In today's society, infant and toddler caregivers are frequently on-the-go, away from the comforts of home. Regardless of location, however, an infant or toddler's diaper must be changed soon after the child has urinated and/or defecated in order to avoid unsanitary conditions, which may possibly give rise to skin rashes or even infections. Changing a soiled diaper additionally helps relieve the child from potential discomfort from the soiled diaper.
Caregivers are often in a public locale at a time when the child's diaper must be changed, far from adequate diaper-changing facilities. In many public venues, such as airports, parks, restaurants, businesses, etc., it is at the very least embarrassing, and perhaps even socially unacceptable, for the caregiver to change the child's diaper in view of bystanders.
While diaper “changing stations” and similar accommodations are more commonplace today than ever before, there are still many instances when the caregiver may not be near a public restroom having such amenities, or the restroom to which the caregiver has access may not have a changing station. For example, many public men's and unisex restrooms still do not have changing stations available for use.
Additionally, the caregiver may simply wish to avoid using a public restroom for changing the child's diaper due to the inconvenient location of the public restroom, or due to a perceived or actual lack of cleanliness of the public facility. Furthermore, caregivers may not be comfortable changing a child's diaper in a public restroom or other facility that does not match the child's gender, such as changing a female toddler in a men's restroom, etc.
Advances in technology such as smart phones and the like, make it much easier for persons to exploit photos and infringe on privacy. Providing a diaper changing product that involves an enclosed changing area provides privacy for infants.
The primary caregiver role has changed over time. More men are becoming “hands-on” in the diaper changing process and child-caring duties overall. Men need the convenience to change their children's diapers as well as do women. Recent efforts have been made to try to establish changing stations in men's bathrooms in public buildings; one example of this is the “Babies Act” mandating changing stations in men's rooms in all federal government buildings. Also, the organization operating the “Change.org” website is reaching out to major retailers requesting that such retailers provide such changing stations in men's room at their establishments.
Accordingly, there is a need among caregivers for a convenient device facilitating privacy while changing a child's diaper “on the fly” in a public setting such as park, a shopping mall, a public swimming pool, an airport, a hotel lobby, an amusement park, an automobile parking lot, a community picnic, and the like.